Ignition
by CharmingMischief
Summary: AU: With a deadly war starting up in Asgard, Thor must send his prized possession down into the hands of Loki and Jane on earth. His newborn daughter. Perhaps the infant will bring two mortal enemies together in more ways than one. [Eventual Lokane]
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

War was approaching. Chaos was on the frayed edges of it. The sky was cloudy, filled with large, grey clouds, as if Valhalla itself predicted what was to come. The Kree had finally rebelled against the Asgardians, bringing the Jotun's with them to flank. Odin was weary, on his brink of falling into his yearly Odin-sleep. But there was a duty to be done about the on-coming war coming to Asgard. Scared civilians whispered beginnings of Ragnarök, that it had finally begun.

* * *

The speculation had escalated when all of the Asgardians had noticed an absence of Loki's presence. It was no surprise the Trickster deity who relished in the others misfortune was gone. He was either some kind of animal that watched from an unsuspecting corner, or a person he had decided on masking as for the day in a attempt for a mere 'joke' as he so delicately puts it, no doubt what he had been planning would end in disaster, like all of his tricks did. Asgard had gathered their own means of an army, seeking help from the Valkyrie and the centurions.

Until the war started, all of Asgard were to continue on their day as normally as possible.

* * *

Guards sharpened their weapons, servants and maids were nervous wrecks, even the children in the village had asked if they were all going to die. At that, the mothers had no answer.

Meanwhile, it couldn't have happened at a worse time. The great war was just around the corner and Sif had pushed and pushed, Thor holding her hand, whispering words of encouragement. Nurses had towels, bowls of warm water and a rag placed upon the Warrior Goddesses forehead to keep her cool while she birthed. Sif shouted profanities in the vain of pain, crushing his huge hand in hers, cursing him that he would never touch her again and pleading he'd never stick that thing in her until he was gray-haired.

Minutes became hours. Taking breaks in the middle of pushing, her defeated and tortured state breaking the blonde gods heart, and there was nothing to dull the pain.

Finally, the sound of cries filled the room as little girl wriggled in the nurses arms.

"congratulations, Lady Sif, Lord Thor, you have a healthy baby girl." The nurse smiled, wrapping the infants form in a blue towel, cleaning the blood from her skin.

Sif smiled largely, still immensely tired from hours of being in labor. "Oh, Thor, a girl!"

The Thunder God's blue eyes marveled at the small baby, holding his hands out to greet his new daughter. Handing the bundle off, Thor leaned over so him and Sif could witness their child. The newborns cries faded into soft whimper, eyes slowly starting to open. She had Thor's dazzling blue eyes and Sif's nose, there wasnt a doubt she would have her hair, too.

"She's wonderful." Thor kissed Sif's forehead, grinning like Christmas had arrived. "She'll be strong and smart, just like her mother."

"Don't think that sweet talking will grant you the chance to make another." The warrior playfully warned. Thor rolled his eyes with a laugh, leaning down to kiss his daughters bare, little head.

"What shall we name her, darling?"

Sif pondered that, gazing down adoring at their daughter who looked between them both with wonder, but admiration. "Þrúðr, Thrúd. It means strength."

* * *

_**Ta-daa! Few things: I for the life of me cannot pronounce her name. But anyhow I did some searching for him and Sif's daughter in the mythologies and stumbled upon little **Thrúd. This is just a fun thing I thought of and be fun to write! Our beloved Loki will come in the next chapter (if I continue this) so happy reading! review! xx****_


	2. Chapter 2

New Mexico was heartbreaking searing with heat.

No matter where you turned, there was either a person carrying some sort of equipment or dust to smack you in the face. Ever since the attack by the otherworldly metal contraption called the 'Destroyer', the city had never quite been the same. Nothings ever the same when Asgardians or other creatures are in the wake.

* * *

Jane Foster sat at her desk, dark blue pen tapping against her notebook that had a pathetic amount of scribbles and doodles of stick people, an end result to having theory-block for the past two hours. She had busied herself staring out into the vast, heated landscape, seeing the wind seep up and pick up the light particles of dust and whirl them into a mini tornado, waiting for a topic of a idea to worm its way into her mind. But she was also grumpy. SHEILD had advised her to keep a war criminal in her home until they deciphered what to do with him.

Loki meanwhile had been lounging back in one of her mobile chairs, silently. He had finally shut his trap after a couple minutes of his ramblings and complaints on the heat. Followed by insults on her hair, clothes, and attitude.

He was insufferable.

But the god had settled in contently, slowly warmed up to the idea of actually sharing a living space with a mortal. If he had threatened to leave, Jane was authorized to use Darcy's taser. Loki himself at first didn't think living in Jane's quarters was much of a punishment until she had suggested he actually do mundane activities, such as cleaning and helping around the laboratory. Hell, she had even asked his input of one of the more recent constellation sightings. But he had answered wearily before strolling off to do his own thing.

So after a couple 'shuts ups', it finally worked. Jane could have sworn she felt a headache approaching in her mind. It was obvious that Loki could escape anything. Chains, boxes, any confined space as long as he had his abilities. Jane couldn't see why her place would make any difference. Turning her head, she watched him from the corner of her eye. Currently, the God was busying himself with a rubix-cube that was obviously snatched off her desk without her even knowing, not that she cared if he used it. But it was no surprised he had matched up the right colors in the right spots.

"How long did it take you to do that?" He was a super-genius, after all.

Tossing the plastic cube over his shoulder carelessly, he fixated his emerald hues on the brunette, amusement dancing within them. "I thought you told me to shut up. So I have."

"Just answer the question." Jane sighed.

"10 seconds."

"Liar."

"Not this time." He retorted.

"There is no way your brain can work that fast on a rubix cube."

"You're apart of an agency that specializes in superhuman and otherworldly threats. A expert assassin that can guess the trajectory of a bullet, a marksman that can see as far as a hawk, a man who can create 20 or more metal suits, a super solider who is a thousand years old, and a Gama infected scientist." Loki named off, shooting her a look that would make anyone feel stupid. "And you're telling me my brain cannot work fast?"

"...Just get something else that can keep you busy."

"Game, set, matched."

She wondered if there was some sort of spell to shoot Loki out of a cannon.

* * *

Once sunset had fallen over the golden city of minimal, quiet people, there was a rumbling in the skies above.

Scraping her chestnut hair in a ponytail, Jane immediately gazed up at the thundering sky with confused eyes, flecks of rainbow-colored lightning that teased the depth of the clouds in sight.

"Thor.." Loki whispered, pushing himself from the wall, he made his way over to the opening of the laboratory him and Jane had been sharing for the past year. Jane's eyes widened, keeping her eyes on the clouds. Soon enough, a light beam had shot out from the clouds and onto the ground. Once the dust and debris had cleared around the two figures, Loki tensed.

Thor and Lady Sif had arrived on earth.

But they had both troubling looks on their faces, Sif holding a bundle in her arms wrapped up in a ruby-colored shawl. Jane made a move to go to them, but Loki held out a arm, stopping her in her tracks. Instead, the two Asgardians briskly made their way over towards Jane and Loki, both hearts hammering in their chest as their gaze rested on the bundle.

"You finally went for it, didn't you brother?" The raven-haired sorcerer teased, but his voice was slightly strained. Sif shot her former friend a warning look before her gaze slid over to the shell-shocked brunette.

"Lady Jane, Loki...We have a favour to ask of you." Thor started, his expression grave and regretful.

"What is it, brother?"

"We need you both to look after Thrud. Our daughter."

The two went to open thier mouths, prepared to ask slew of questions of when and how until Sif held up one hand to stop them.

"We don't have much time to explain, I'm afraid." The thunder rumbled louder, more feral than the one before they had arrived. It reminded Jane of when Thor had been fighting his brother up in Asgard, how it looked from below to her, Darcy and Erik.

Biting her bottom lip breifly, Sif gently pressed a kiss to Thrud's nose and forehead before putting the bundle in Jane's arms-who in fact held the sleeping infant expertly. She had a combination of Thor and Sif's looks, all pure beauty. She'll surely be a heartbreaker when she gets older. Even Loki himself had to take a moment to examine the infant with curious eyes. He himself had conflicted feelings about children in general, but then again it had been ages since he had been near a child.

When they had both looked up, Thor and Sif had already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"It seems we have become young parents, Jane Foster." Loki commented as-a-matter-of-factly once the two had entered the lab once more with the squirming bundle in the astrophysicists arms. Jane shot the Asgardian a dark look at the comment, Thrud making small whimper of a fuss beginning to surface.

"Loki, this is no time for your little jokes. I barely have enough money for groceries, how are we supposed to care for a Asgardian baby?"

Jane gently rocked the infant, the whimper ceasing only slightly. Her eyes opened, now awake from her nap. They were Thor's exact electric blues. The raven-haired god however made his way towards the computer area where Jane currently had the screen on, showing the exact charts and readings when a otherworldly presence is known to be setting its destination towards earth. So this is what the woman did while him and Thor were in Asgard.

"They need things just as any other child needs. Milk, burping, bathroom then sleeping." Loki waved a careless hand, picking up a small, black and rectangular device with a small red beeping light on the corner. His eyebrows furrowed, shaking the device before he heard Jane's hurried footsteps to pluck the device from his grasp abruptly.

"Would you please not touch that? Here," she put the bundle in sorcerers arms, in surprise held Thurd expertly. Who only fussed more.

"What am I supposed to do with this infant?" Loki demanded, watching the small brunette woman briskly make her way towards her brown bag, slinging it onto her shoulder.

"I don't know, Loki. Stare at her, that'll make her laugh." Jane teased smugly with a small grin before making her way out of the laboratory, closing the glass door behind her. It seemed she was going to walk to the grocery store instead of taking the RV this time.

Huffing a breath, Loki settled his gaze to the female infant who merely stared at him with unmistakable and questionable-worthy awe, all the while gnawing on her small thumb. At least she was quiet.

"I do hope when you grow up, you won't be such a fool as your father. Instead, you should be more like me. incredibly smart and good-looking." He said in a light-hearted manner.

Thor wasn't such a fool all the time. Apart from the attempts to recollect the shattered pieces of Loki's innocence, and Loki himself pushing away his buried hatred for the blonde for the simple fact he was favorite for all their lives, he wasn't horrible company.

* * *

For the next few hours, Loki had spent the remainder of the day talking to Thrud, even though the infant couldn't understand him. In a sense, he was talking to himself, but he could always pretend the infant was listening. occasionally, he would show the small baby some of his magic, swirling green flecks of sparkles into the air and making a circular motion with his index finger, a small emerald tornado manifesting at the action causing Thrud to smile wide and gummy.

At that point, Jane entered the lab with armfuls of groceries. Seeing the deity and the infant interacting made a smile spread across her face.

"Well, it seems that someone's feeling in high spirits. And you say you can't stand children."

Loki half-turned to see the brunette and scoffed out-loud. "I can't. But in a sense she's my relative. Eventually I'll have to get along with her, right?"

"Aaaaannnnd cute moments over." Jane strolled over and sighed at the RV door being closed. Looking over, she cleared her throat loudly. "Mind giving me a hand here? And don't you dare throw a living hand at me like you did on Halloween."

Not bothering to meet her gaze, more focused on the baby girl who wriggled in the bundle, the sorcerer flicked his hand. The RV door slammed open and it earned a glare from the scientist.

"You're so kind."

* * *

"I'm so exhausted." Jane sighed and plopped onto the brown, velvet couch with strands of her brunette hair askew. Putting together a crib and changing Thrud's diaper was more of a challenge than they both anticipated. They had both spent half the night reading and arguing on the instruction on how to build a crib. Well, Jane was making the crib while Loki was watching in amusement and occasionally playing with his nieces little foot.

Changing her diaper was even more of a mess.

That night, both Jane and Loki had learned some facts about their new little houseguest.

Number one: Thrud had amazing aim.

Number two: She might as well be related to a banshee.

Number three: She's going to be one hell of a clawer.

Loki joined her, his emerald tunic ruined with baby vomit and whose hair was too messy, a result of Thruid pulling at it and trying to crawl.

"Aye, as am I, Foster. I believe I should retire for the night." He sighed and made to get up before feeling the mortal take his bicep gently. Turning, he looked between her hand and her face, eyes half-warning. Taking the hint, Jane retracted her hand and studied him for a moment.

"What about Asgard? What's going on up there? And more importantly, why couldn't SHEILD just send you there instead of letting you live here?"

Loki frowned lightly at her slew of questions, feeling the edges of fatigue seep in the more he remained in the RV. However, he wasn't opposing to answering them. He too pondered what exactly was transpiring in the shining realm while Jane was out getting groceries.

"If Thor and Sif left their infant child with us, then some kind of war must be happening in Asgard and didn't want Thrud in the line of fire." He ran his slender fingers through his messy, inky locks to smooth them out.

"Asgard doesn't trust me up there as much as SHEILD doesn't here. Which in a way, makes both of them idiots. If there's a war, then I am chaos. I will only encourage the fighting and the death because of my nature to do so."

Jane listened to the Asgardian's words of explanation, rubbing her face tiredly. It did make sense and the golden realm were in a sense, losing without Loki there. Even he did encourage the carnage, he was powerful enough to stop half of it. Yawning, she stood up and stretched her limbs.

"Maybe we'll buy some 'go Asgardians' T-shirts one of these days." Jane tried to joke tiredly. The corners of Loki's lips turned up slightly in amusement of her little joke before he turned, heading for the exit of the RV, letting the cooled night air of New Mexico hit his face gratefully.

Sleeping arrangements for the two had been a debate, and frankly still is. Mostly it was Loki protesting he sleep in the RV with Jane. Not next to her of course, but somewhere on the couch. But the brunette still didn't trust him. Loki's nature was not one to underestimate.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came with a vengeance.

A searing hot, humid and overall hellish vengeance.

Loki sighed loudly into his royal blue pillow, cracking a single emerald eye open to survey his surroundings, as he had done for the past year or so. Day 2 of first living with the small brunette woman with the passion for constellations had made the concept of time slip from his mind. Frankly, he didn't think it mattered. Ever since he had failed his mission and had deemed Asgard his last resort of a home, Loki ceased to care about anything these days.

surprisingly, the sun hadn't awoken yet. Instead, the sky was turning its beautiful shade of the light blues and flecks, swirls of pinks that signaled morning was approaching. He didn't notice there was a difference in temperature. Nonetheless, Loki sat up and rubbed his face tiredly. He wasn't always such an early riser, either. In all truth, he was beginning to blame his new habits on Jane Foster. But he couldn't tell if the habits suited him best than the others or not. Shrugging off his faint discoveries, he stood from his poor excuse of a bed and stretched his long limbs, an unintentional sexual noise from the action pouring from his mouth.

* * *

It took Loki a second to remember that it wasn't just him and Jane anymore. It was him, Jane, and Thrud. His niece. Or rather, adoptive niece. He trudged his way towards the RV where Jane was currently and probably still napping and took it upon himself to open the locked door effortlessly. The two had established the knock before you enter rule, but Loki hardly listened to rules. He did what he wanted. Stepping inside, the trickster tried to keep his steps light and unnoticed, seeing the small bundle sleeping soundly with her small mouth hung open.

But the progress was soon ruined when he, Loki Laufeyson, stepped on Lego piece.

For a moment, the world crashed and burned before his eyes as the pain shot through his body. He even saw his own life flash before his eyes. It was a wonder how he kept his composure-

"AHHH FUCK!"

immediately, the small infant began to cry and Jane was shocked awake from her already missed peaceful sleep. Hurrying out to the commotion with a can of hairspray as her weapon of choice, she blinked when she saw the ever terrifying deity of Lies and Mischief on the ground, motionless, as if he had been shot.

"Loki? What the hell are you doing up so early? And look," she sighed at the wailing noise. "You woke up Thrud."

Turning around to face the woman with a incredulous look, he then fixated his gaze on the red Lego piece that taunted him. "The infant? Woman, my foot is now injured!"

"By a Lego piece." Jane deadpanned, now bouncing the crying baby girl in her arms, strands of her brunette locks hanging in her face. Loki rolled his eyes and carefully stood up, eyeing the pair. It seemed the mortal already had the mothering part of their job down. Him, however, was far more focused on other matters besides caring for a infant. He was a prince. No prince was authorized to tend to small children. Unless forced.

"Mind giving me a hand and making her bottle?" The woman's voice rang through his melancholy thoughts.

But now there was a entirely new task to tackle.

How on earth did you make a bottle?

"Oh my god."

* * *

"Are you sure she should be drinking such a warm bottle of milk?" Loki asked his 7th question for the morning as he proceeded to shake the bottle, watching Thrud yawn hugely, showing off her gums. Thor yawned the same way. Blowing a strand of brunette away from her face, a tired and exasperated look was shot his way.

"Yes. Its a soothing thing I suppose."

Deciding not to comment anymore on the matter, Loki ceased the shaking movement for preparation of the small infants meal before guiding the nozzle past her small lips. immediately, she latched on and began to greedily down the white substance. A grin slowly formed across Jane's face at such an adorable sight. As if Thrud wasn't already winning her over with her big, sky blue eyes.

Loki, however, more than forced himself not to be moved.

There wasn't a chance in holy hell that he would be turned into something close-related to a plush pillow for toddlers.

He had a reputation to uphold. A few squeaks and gummy-smiles weren't far enough to be a spitting image of the brunette mortal who practically was a pile of mush in the middle of the kitchen.

"Infants usually bond better with females. So with that said, I'll be outside practicing ways to entertain myself. Don't wait up." With a dismissive wave of his hand, Loki, once again, distanced himself from the fluff emitting in his wake.

He needed to get very far away. Away from the small, chubby hand waving around in a unconscious effort to grab something and tug on it mercifully.

But what was there to do on this vast city?

Loki squinted his eyes and spotted the near-by town, a slow, predatory smirk spreading across his lips.

* * *

**_Hey all! So sorry for the two month break from this story and apologies if its so short. But It'll be continuing along with a couple of others. X_**


End file.
